Undercover 101
by How You Been
Summary: Carrie, Rose and Oscar have been given a new mission, a deep cover one. Will they be able to complete their mission or will something get in their way?


Hey!

 **I do not own M. or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Undercover 101  
**_ _by Oscar Cole,  
_ _M. division,  
_ _M.I.9_

 _Undercover 101 exert_

Undercover missions are used to gain unwelcome secret agents access into places covertly. An agent will be assigned a deep cover mission to get close to a target. The target may be a person or an object. Agents will be used to gather intelligence about something specific whilst on a mission.

When going on a deep cover mission steps to follow are:

~Know your target - there is a reason you are going on this mission and it is important to be able to identify what your target is on sight

~Be prepared - not only do you need to know your target you must know yourself, the charade you are stepping into has to be flawless

~Be at peace with lying - if you slip up in your lies people can get suspicious and then you are in danger because the point of this covert operation is to be undetected

~Be ready for anything - have a backup, know a way out of everywhere, something can go wrong at any time

Going undercover for a mission is a big deal, there is no use lying about that, but it is a natural part of the job. Just think you do it everyday, when you pretend to be a normal civilian going about a typical, average life.

* * *

"Agents, we have received an assignment directly from the head of M.I.9, one that will rely on all of you even if you are split up." Frank London said, "This mission is primarily in Oscar's field of expertise, deep cover, so he has written a small 'Undercover 101' manual for you to read before I proceed with the mission briefing."

"Frank?" Rose asked after she had finished the manual, "I don't think that I'm cut out for this kind of mission, usually I'm in base and on intelligence, not something like this"

"Rose, you will be fine, besides you are required to be on this mission" Frank replied, placing a heavy emphasis on 'required'. "Carrie, are you okay with the deep cover?"

"Yes, but this kind of sounds like it would take a while so what would we tell our parents and the school? I mean we can't just go missing for whoever knows how long, can we?" Carrie asked.

"Ahh, yes, we'll come to that bit later. As for right now, on to the mission briefing." Frank moved around the base of M. , searching through the cluttered mess for the four mission briefings he had received.

"Frank? I think that the mission briefings are over there" Oscar said, pointing to a far corner of the base.

"Thank you Oscar."

* * *

Mission Briefing Page One

 **Confidential**

 _To only be read by Agents London, Cole, Gupta and Stewart  
_ _of the M. division of M.I.9_

 **Mission Warning/Notice**

 _All agents have the right to refuse a mission at any time and the right to know that this mission is dangerous with the potential for harm to come against operating agents should they be discovered or in a bad place with the target. Agents can pull out from the mission at any stage, but is required to wait until mission handlers decree it safe to remove the agent without any suspicion._

 _Agents on this mission will need to follow the orders they are given from their mission handlers and others that the handlers specify._

Agents involved:

Spy Handler Agent Frank London

Chief Agent Horatio Stark

Agent Oscar Cole

Agent Rose Gupta

Agent Carrie Stewart

Mission objective:

To infiltrate and gain intelligence about a suspected weapons smuggling ring with a potential link to SKUL.

Target:

The target of this mission is _Drive By_ , an auto repair shop, located in northern Manchester. _Drive By_ is owned and operated by Sam Plunket, who recently was released from prison with good behavior for possession with intent to distribute of cocaine.

Sam Plunket is 35 year old male, with brown eyes and black hair.

Assignments:

Agents Cole, Gupta and Stewart will be placed undercover, in the care of Chief Agent Stark. Chief Agent Stark will act as a foster father for Agents Cole, Gupta and Stewart.

Agents Cole, Gupta and Stewart will be placed into a school, which is attended by Sam Plunket's daughter, Misty Plunket. Agents will aim to get close to Sam through his daughter.

Risks:

There will be many risks on this mission. _Drive By_ is a suspected SKUL organisation, that has both weapons and drugs involved in its trade. The informant from this mission has said that the weapons that are dealt with are chemical and biological weapons not firearms, though they can be located on the property.

Communication;

The agents who are going undercover will contact Spy Handler Frank London, who will be operating this mission from base. There will be emergency back ups available should things take a turn for violence.

 _Agents are advised to take immense precaution on this mission._

* * *

 _"_ So agents, what do you think?" Frank asked after everyone had put down their mission briefing, having read the first page.

"We have to work with Stark? He's a complete and utter idiot!" Carried exclaimed, expressing her annoyance for the agent.

"Now Carrie, it won't be too bad, more incentive to get the job done quicker." Frank said with a smile. "So, who is in?"

"I'm in" Oscar quickly replied, looking up from the second page of his mission briefing.

"I'm in too" Rose said from her place by the computers.

"Okay, okay, I'm in" Carrie sighed as everyone looked at her, "So how long will this mission take and how are we gonna explain our absences?"

"Well the mission could be up to 3 months long, depending on how everything goes and we've come up with a cover for all of you, which is shown on the second page of you mission briefing." Frank replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
